My Host
by Ichkuroishi
Summary: "Welcome home, my Lord" sambutan dari para Host di sana untuk menyambut sang Lord. Bangunan megah dengan para host di dalamnya dan sang Master. Buatlah nyaman diri anda di dalam fanfict ini. Permintaan anda adalah perintah utama bagi kami. Para Host menyapa sang Lord. Yaoi content/ BL. Don't like Don't Read it. Thanks.


Previous chapter . . .

"Welcome home, my Lord," sambutan yang begitu akrab terdengar di telinga setiap pengunjung yang memasuki My Home, Host Club yang terkenal karena keprofesionalannya dan kecakapannya.

Hey! Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona para Host di sana. Tampan, kaya, gentleman serta memiliki tipe karakter tersendiri.

Memiliki aturan yang ketat dengan sebuah kalimat symbol

"NO SEX"

"Except if the Host want it"

Bangunan yang berdiri dengan gaya elegan ala Eropa. Memiliki 3 lantai di dalamnya, masing-masing dengan ruangan tersendiri.

Lantai 1 : kediaman para Host menyambut sang Lord. Dengan pantry di pojok kanan dan di depannya ada sebuah Bar yang khusus menyediakan minuman seperti wine, cocktail, gin dan champagne. Dalam pantry terdapat 2 dapur terbuka karena hanya berlapis kaca sehingga dapat dilihat dari depan bagaimana cara mereka menyajikan makanan. Dapur pertama khusus untuk seorang Patissie sedang dapur satunya untuk seorang Koki.

Lantai 2 : kantor di mana penanggungjawab Welcome Home berada. Terdapat ruang baca untuk para Host lalu ruang masak juga tamu serta ruang TV untuk bersantai.

Lantai 3: lantai paling atas di bangunan tersebut. Di sana tempat di mana Lord ingin berkunjung, tentu saja karena di lantai tersebut terdapat ruang pribadi para Host atau kamar pribadi mereka. Para Host yang tidak sempat pulang disiapkan kamar satu persatu oleh Master mereka.

Sebelum berlanjut kiranya Master yang dimaksud di sini adalah si Iblis abadi pemilik Welcome Home. Para Host sendiri merupakan teman akrabnya di Universitas maupun sepupunya sendiri. Sebagai tuan muda di mana mereka ingin memanfaatkan waktu luang dan tidak ada yang dikerjakan maka kesepakatan menjadi Host pun terjadi. Namikaze Kyuubi, dialah sang Master. Iblis yang ingin merajai dunia bisnis dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan Tou-sannya sendiri, Minato Namikaze, tak dapat mencegah keinginan putra sulungnya tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto putra bungsunya yang penurut.

Di dalam aturan Welcome Home sendiri, ruangan para Host dilantai satu dipisahkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Ruangan tersebut dihias dengan bunga sesuai karakter para host masing-masing.

Bunga Catteleya menyimbolkan kedewasaan dan ini ditempatkan di ruangan Namikaze Sai.

Bunga Chrysan berwarna putih anggun menyimbolkan kesetiaan, ditempatkan di ruangan Uchiha Shisui.

Bunga Lavender berwarna violet melambangkan kebanggaan ditempatkaan di ruangan Hyuga Neji.

Bunga White Lily, penuh pesona, anggun, kebaikan melambangkan kesucian dan kemurniaan. Bunga ini ditempatkan di ruangan Sabaku no Gaara.

Bunga Tulip berwarna ungu melambangkan kebangsawanan. Bunga ini cukup langka dan mahal, untungnya sang Host tidak meminta import langsung dari negeri asalnya. Ditempatkan di ruangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bunga Daisy melambangkan kepolosan dan kesetiaan. Bunga ini ditempatkan di ruangan Inuzuka Kiba.

Bunga Gladiol, dari nama bunga ini terdapat Bahasa Latin di dalamnya. Melambangkan ketulusan dan ditempatkan di ruangan Nara Shikamaru.

Terakhir, Bunga Aster yang cantic berwarna merah maroon sesuai dengan surai sang Host. Melambangkan cinta dan persahabatan, ditempatkan di ruangan Akasuna no Sasori.

Bunga tersebut setiap hari akan diganti dengan yang baru. Ada petugas khusus yang akan melakukannya, mustahil jika para Host melakukan hal tersebut.

Memperkenalkan para Host dan sang Master ada 2 orang penanggungjawab yang sama sifat iblisnya berada di lantai 2 kantor mereka. Kakuzu dan Hidan, merekalah yang bertanggungjawab segala urusan di Welcome Home. Jika membuat keributan atau masalah di Club Host bersiaplah melihat neraka dunia.

. . . . . . . . .

Kediaman Namikaze

Ini sangat menjengkelkan bagi Naruto. Hell!

Dia diberi tugas mengurus Welcome Home di saat tugas kuliahnya menumpuk. Si Kyuubi yang seenak ekornya pergi ke London dengan alasan mengurus bisnis. Di hari pertama kunjungannya di Welcome Home dia dianggap perempuan, dilirik genit oleh host yang bernama Shisui. Kami-sama…salah apakah hamba-Nya kali ini? Membuatnya meremas kepala, surai blondenya terlihat acak-acakan tak karuan.

"Kyuubi, brengseeeeekkk!" teriaknya di malam yang pekat. Jangan lupa, dia baru saja mengunjungi Welcome Home kedua kalinya tadi dan sialnya dia harus menjadi penjaga pintu di sana.

Kata Neji, sepupunya di sana. Para Host setiap hari bergantian menyambut para Lord di pintu. Naruto sebagai pengganti Kyuubi sementar harus tahu seluk-beluk di sana jadi langkah awalnya adalah menjadi pawang pintu.

Padahal Naruto sudah memohon pada Sai untuk membantunya. Namun dasar bebal, kakak keduanya itu malah mendukung gagasan sial tersebut.

Mau tidak mau dia harus menjadi penjaga pintu, menyambut para Lord, tersenyum manis lalu dicolek sana-sini. Rasanya dia ingin menerjunkan diri dari lantai 3 Welcome Home.

Membayangkannya lagi membuat dia ngeri dan merinding.

Istirahat.

Berbaring, kiranya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh letih sang bungsu Namikaze. Tugas ini terlalu berat untuknya. Kyuubi yang dijuluki Iblis pun setiap hari selalu mengirim pesan ancaman kepadanya.

Isi pesannya : Jika terdapat penurunan pendapatan di Welcome Home, tamatlah riwayatmu bungsu Namikaze.

Setiap pagi pesan itu dikirim. Naruto heran, sebenarnya pesan itu dikirim Kyuubi sendiri atau orang lain? Kyuubi bukan tipe orang yang mau melalukan hal tak berguna seperti itu. Mungkinkah Itachi-nii? Mustahil. Walau Itachi sedang bersama Kyuubi namun kelihatannya bukan juga.

"Aaarrrrrrrrggggghhhh!" teriaknya lagi.

Untunglah kediaman Namikaze luas dan besar, jika tidak dapat dipastikan tetangga akan mendengar lalu menelepon 911 untuk penyelamatan seorang anak laki-laki yang diduga disiksa kakaknya sendiri dan menjadi gila.

Memejamkan mata. Frustasi. Ini sudah larut dan dia ingin istirahat. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dan bersiap ke alam mimpi.

Besok? Besok perlukah Naruto kembali ke sana?

SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, MY LORD . . . . .

Saya kembali. Sudah lama sejak FF ini saya hapus. Berat hati namun terkadang kelabilan seorang manusia itu umum terjadi.

Senang berjumpa kembali dengan kalian.

Regart,

Your Master


End file.
